Fairytail Chronicles: Dark
by Monarchy of a Fangirl
Summary: Sequel to Home, please read Home first! With Gray and Juvia's wedding fast approaching, the boys of the guild go off on a Stag weekend, but when they return Gray seems different. Especially since he keeps trying to kill Juvia. It's up to Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Erza and Jellal to stop the enchantment and save the wedding before it's too late! NaLu, Jerza, Gruvia, GaLe & other pairings.
1. Prologue

_**I'm sorry, this was supposed to be up last month, but I didn't post it, because I felt it wasn't good enough, yet. The first chapter of the second installment of my Fairytail Chronicles, I hope you enjoy this story, it's very much focused around Gray and Juvia, as the last one was very focused around Lucy. I'm a little nervous about writing this story, because all of my plans and ideas for it are very mixed, but I have a rough outline.**_

_**Oh, side note, this is set after the Oracion Seis ark, but instead of Jellal going to prison, they released him into Fairytail's custody for whatever reason you want, maybe Erza made an impassioned speech on his behalf? Whatever it is in your mind, he is now a member of Fairytail, so deal with it.**_

_**Also, I'm going to be updating only on Sundays now, so one chapter a week because of school and exams coming up…**_

* * *

We like to sleep all day and party all night!

This is how we like to live our life!

I've got a feeling that everything is gonna be all right,

So come on, come on!

Sleep all day- Sean Kingston

* * *

Prologue

"Juvia doesn't think this is a good idea." Juvia muttered, she was leaning against the doorway of her shared house, looking up into Gray's black eyes.

"It'll be fine, stop worrying." Gray said, leaning down to kiss her. But when Juvia didn't reciprocate he sighed and leaned back up, "It's only going to be for a weekend."

Juvia turned away with her nose in the air, and Gray lost his temper.

"Jesus Juvia, you're my fiancée, not y keeper! This is my stag weekend; I'm going with my friends to have a good time. So suck it up and deal with it!" he yelled and stormed away from Juvia who refused to look at him.

* * *

_That woman, she's so damn possessive, what does she think is going to happen? That I'll turn gay and go for one of my friends? As if!_

Gray was in such a bad mood he didn't really notice where he was going, until he walked straight into someone's back.

"Ompf!" Gray said, and he fell onto the ground. He was just getting prepared to apologise, but then he heard a familiar voice.

"You always were a clumsy one." And Gray looked up to see his best friend and best man at his upcoming wedding, Lyon Vastia.

"Lyon!" Gray cried and jumped up, pulling him into a hug.

"It's good to see you man." Lyon said, they hadn't seen each other since the Oracion Seis situation and Gray had actually quite missed his friend over the past few months.

"You too. How's life treating you?" Gray asked, and together they began walking down the street towards the train station.

"Great, good missions, good money, good chicks. How's the lovely-bride-to-be?" Lyon asked Gray with a wink, Gray only sighed at Lyon's question.

"Is everything not rainbows, candy and great sex?" Lyon asked in concern, Gray blushed at his words.

"Wait; don't tell me that you two haven't…?" Lyon asked, breaking off with a laugh at the colour of Gray's face.

"Shut up bastard!" Gray yelled, but Lyon wouldn't stop laughing.

"Oh I can't believe it. You haven't, you're still a…" Lyon had to wipe away a few tears at this, and Gray grabbed Lyon's collar and pulled Lyon's face close to his own and whispered,

"If you dare tell anyone, I will end you."

"I'd like to see you try." Lyon sniggered, but he dropped it and they made their way to the station in a comfortable silence.

* * *

"Finally, you guys took so long!" Natsu yelled as the two ice wizards entered the station, Gray looked around and realised that they were the last to arrive.

Natsu, Happy, Gajeel, Jellal and Loke were standing together in a group, obviously waiting.

"We thought you'd forgotten to come!" Loke yelled, and he ran and hugged Gray.

"I wouldn't miss this weekend for anything." Gray smiled.

"The train is boarding." Jellal observed quietly, he felt a bit left out because he wasn't close with any of these boys and also he was pretty sure that Erza had bullied Gray into inviting him on this weekend.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Lyon cried, "Let's go!"

Natsu was edging slowly away from the train, and this was not missed by Gray.

"Come on Natsu." He grabbed Natsu's arm and forcibly dragged him onto the train, despite his protests.

_This is going to be such a great weekend! _Gray thought.

Little did he know how life changing that weekend would be, and not for the best…

* * *

_**Next time on FTC: Dark- Stag weekend gets going, confessions and drunken hilarity ensues and a character from FTC: Home appears!**_

_**Oooooh, cliff hanger…yeah, that was a terrible cliff hanger, so sue me. Next chapter will be more substantial and there will be more drama, this time next week! Also, did you notice? HAPPY WAS MENTIONED!**_

_**Much love and please review! xx**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Sorry for not updating for a few weeks, but exam chaos and friend staying at mine for a week. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was a little hard to write, it just felt like it didn't really flow…but please tell me your opinion when you've finished reading it! Also the song lyrics may seem a bit random, but I felt that they fitted. If you haven't seen A Very Potter Musical, just go watch it…DO IT!**_

* * *

You know me.

There's glowing in your eyes,

I know I recognize, from somewhere...

Those Voices- A Very Potter Sequel

* * *

Chapter 1

The train journey took all of Friday, and when the guys arrived that evening, they all felt very much in need of a nice, strong drink.  
Luckily in the hotel they were staying at for the weekend, there was a bar. Lyon said he was paying, and everyone readily accepted that.

Natsu was the first to get drunk, and whilst none of the assembled party would remember what he said in the morning, at the time, the words seemed important to Gray.

"Dude, ya know…I've got something to tell you…" Natsu drunkenly slurred, leaning heavily against Jellal, and taking another swig of his beer.

"What's that Natty?" Gajeel giggled.

Gray almost spat out his beer all over Jellal, Gajeel giggled? Gajeel _fucking_ Redfox had just _giggled_?

Clearly that was a sure sign of how inebriated he was. The Iron Dragon Slayer never _ever_ giggled, not even in the presence of Levy. Well at least when they were in public together, what they did in private though…

At this point in his train of thought Gray quickly resurfaced to the conversation, he did not want to think about that.

"I hear this voice in my head…it's like a girl's voice, and she keeps telling me to get together with Luce. But I tell her that nooo, Lucy is my best friend. I can't be with her. I don't even know if I wanna be with her."

There was a stunned silence once Natsu had finished speaking, and then Gray snorted, Gajeel began to laugh and Jellal _actually_ laughed. Soon all four boys were laughing hysterically, but they couldn't even remember why they were laughing so hard. All thoughts of Natsu hearing strange voices were soon forgotten.

* * *

The minutes ticked into hours, and before they knew it the clock tower in the square was chiming one in the morning.

"Come lads, we need to get to our next destination!" Lyon exclaimed loudly, both of his arms were wrapped around two busty blondes who were giggling loudly.

"Are we keeping the ladies?" Gray asked dubiously, looking at the two girls, he was pretty sure they were both prostitutes.

"They seem like lovely girls…" Lyon said, one of the girls looked at the other and then they smiled sweetly at Lyon.

"If you want us both for the whole night, that'd be 2,000 jewels for the whole night…" She trailed off, batting her eyelashes at Lyon.

"WOO, PARTY IN MY ROOM!" Lyon yelled and he turned and led the ladies up the stairs to his and Gray's shared room.

"Keep it in your own bed, bastard!" Gray yelled after him.

After Lyon had left, Gray looked around for the other members of his bachelor party. Natsu was passed out in a booth and a group of girls had surrounded him and were putting make-up on him.

Gray wandered over to them, and then a wild, yet hysterically funny idea formed in his head.

"Hey, ladies. You could shave off one of his eyebrows." Gray suggested with a smirk, the girls squealed loudly and all kissed Gray on the cheek, they too were clearly drunk.

_Haha, the bastard had it coming…_ Gray thought and then he wandered off to find Jellal.

Though try as he might Gray could not find Jellal in the bar, so he decided to go and look around the square to see if he could find Jellal there. Erza would kill him if he lost Jellal.

The square was quiet, only a few cars rolled past every minute that Gray stood out there, looking around for Jellal.  
In the centre of the square was a sakura tree which was in bloom. Gray leaned against the railings on the Hotel patio mesmerised by the tree's beauty for a few moments, until he saw something shift underneath the tree.

Gray squinted, his eyes to try and make out what it was, but he didn't really need to, because within moments of the first movement, a person stepped out from underneath the tree.

The person seemed to be dragging something with them, and to Gray's horror, he realised that it was a body. The body was still and for a moment Gray thought the person was dead, until it wriggled slightly.

Gray may have been inebriated, but he knew that he had to save the person from the one dragging them away.

"Hey!" Gray yelled, and he vaulted over the railings and onto the ground, and then he felt his ankle snap.

He gritted back a scream of pain and hobbled forwards, trying to catch up to the two figures.  
The conscious one led him to a small alleyway, and turned to face him, it was then that Gray recognised him.

"You…!" Gray gasped, it was the mage who had killed Lucy's fiancé nearly six months ago, and this bastard would have to pay.

"I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to Lucy!" Gray panted out, he could barely stand and he was leaning heavily on a wall so he wouldn't have to put any weight on his ankle. However the pain was building up, and he didn't know how much longer he would be able to remain conscious.

He thought he heard the other person sigh in exasperation. He began to walk slowly towards Gray, almost like a predator stalking its prey.

"Stay away…" Gray groaned, but he knew it was no good; he could barely stand let alone use any of his magic.

The person got really close to him and looked into his eyes. Beneath the hood the person was wearing, Gray was almost certain that he could see sea green eyes and long, dark eyelashes, before the person put a gloved hand to Gray's forehead and Gray dropped to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Jellal was the first one awake the next morning, he had gone to bed early without alerting anyone else; he wasn't really a party animal.  
He knew why Erza had made him accept Gray's invitation, so that he wouldn't feel as isolated from everyone but Erza in Fairytail, if he really wanted to be accepted, he knew he would have to make more of an effort.  
But it was eight in the morning, and he doubted whether any of the other guys would be awake yet, so he had some time to himself, to think.

Jellal stepped out onto the terrace of the hotel, and looked out over the square, it was really beautiful, and especially the sakura tree in the centre, with the beautiful pink petals falling onto the…_blood soaked ground?!_

Jellal quickly made his way down the stairs and he reached the blood soaked ground in less than thirty seconds. Whoever had been here had been badly wounded; so there would be a blood trail for Jellal to follow.

Hurriedly he followed the blood trail out of the square, down a few streets until he reached a side alley beside the canal, where a small group of people had gathered in a semi-circle around something by the wall.

"Excuse me." Jellal said politely, pushing his way through the crowd to get to the source of the interest.

Whatever he had been expecting, it was not the sight that met his eyes, Gray lying in a pool of blood, his own blood.

* * *

_**Dun Dun Duhhhh!**_

_**Anyone suspect that? No? Good. Everyone confused yet? Well if you aren't, then clearly I'm doing something wrong…Oh and the voice Natsu heard in his head is important, so remember that. But I'm not going to even explain it yet…mwahahahaha!**_

_**I'll update this Sunday, probably...if not, next Sunday, so I hope to see you then!**_

_**Much love & please review! xx**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**I'm not really sorry that this chapter is two weeks late, two weeks ago a friend died, that's why it's two weeks late. Well that was oddly depressing to write, sorry if I bummed you out…So let's catch up with the ladies of Fairytail and see what they were doing whilst the guys were partying…**_

* * *

Here's a man that makes me, then takes me

And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond

Pull me into your arms; say I'm the one you own

If you don't, you'll be alone, and like a ghost, I'll be gone

Single Ladies- Beyoncé

* * *

Chapter 2

"Come on Juvia, don't look so down!" Levy said, dragging the blue haired woman out of her apartment and down the street.

Tonight was the first part of Juvia's bachelorette party, the same night that the guys were going off to have their bachelor party. Nothing big was planned, a few of the Fairytail girls at the guild, drinking cocktails, painting their nails, a fish spa and they would all be sleeping there overnight.

"Juvia is apprehensive." Juvia muttered quietly, Levy laughed when she heard her.

"Don't be, we're all girls and we're all friends."

The rest of the short journey to the guild was silent, the only sound were the girls heels clicking on the cobbled streets.

Somewhere out there Gray was on a train, Juvia thought to herself, was he enjoying himself? Were the other guys trying to convince him not to marry her?  
Juvia shook her head to try and clear it of such thoughts. How could she think so lowly of her fellow guild members? Especially Gajeel, the man was like an older brother to her, if anything he would be telling Gray never to hurt her.

* * *

Levy and Juvia arrived at the guild hall ten minutes after they had left Juvia's house. When Juvia stepped through the double doors, she felt her mouth drop open in shock. She had been in the guild the day before, but obviously everyone had been working very hard to prepare it for tonight.

All of the tables were gone, in their place, squashy arm chairs and sofas, there was a Jacuzzi over in a corner and several tables full of food, hair products, make up and nail polish. Several people were putting up banners and balloons and the stage seemed to be set up with a projector and a karaoke machine.

"Juvia!" Lucy cried when she saw that Juvia and Levy had arrived, she jumped off of her ladder to greet them.

"Wow…" Juvia breathed, she never believed that they would make this much effort just for her.

"Do you like it?" Mira-Jane asked, appearing beside Juvia anxiously, Juvia could only nod, she was stunned.

Thirty minutes later everyone invited had assembled, and it was time to get the party started.  
Lucy, Erza, Levy, Cana, Mira-Jane, Evergreen and Bisca were the ladies invited to Juvia's party, Juvia couldn't help feel slightly nervous, all of these ladies were very capable of wreaking havoc and she most certainly did not want the guild to be destroyed on the eve of her bachelorette party.

* * *

The party kicked off with all the ladies doing shots and toasting Juvia, then the couple. The toasts when on and on, Cana especially getting really into them and it wasn't long before most of the women were drunk.

Juvia and Mira-Jane were the only two who were not drunk by half ten, Juvia preferring to switch to water after a few shots, and Mira-Jane was acting as the unofficial referee for the party, so she felt compelled to stay sober.

"Time for karekoke!" Lucy cried loudly after Levy had mentioned Mira-Jane's singing.

"Bridesmaids to sing first!" Cana and Evergreen chanted, and so Lucy, Levy and Erza got onto the stage, giggling loudly.

"This is dedicated to you Juvy! We love you!" Levy cried, pointing at Juvia who blushed.

"All the single ladies, all the single ladies!" The three girls started to sing and ace, trying to copy Beyoncé's dance, but of course none of them actually knew the dance.

Lucy put he hands on her hips and swung to the left, whilst Erza swung to the right and they crashed into each other, their balance swinging wildly off and together they fell into Levy and crashed straight into the Karaoke machine.  
The music stopped playing and silence fell over the guild hall as the other ladies waited to see if the girls were alright.

Lucy emerged first; she blinked dazedly and then raised her arms in the air.

"Woo! Party!" she cried and everyone cheered.

Erza also popped her head out from underneath the wreckage, but Levy had passed out, whether it was from the alcohol or the blow, no one knew, or cared.

* * *

"Let's play Truth or Dare." Cana suggested, giggling drunkenly.

They agreed and all the girls, except Levy, sat down in a circle and span a bottle to decide who would go first.

The bottle landed on Juvia first, who blushed a deep shade of pink as the girls catcalled and whistled.

"Ok Juvy, Truth…or dare?" Cana asked dramatically.

"Truth." Juvia said, putting on a brave face.

"Other than Gray, which Guild guy would you get with?" Evergreen asked curiously, pressing her lips to a bottle of beer and tilting her head towards Juvia.

"Juvia does not feel comfortable answering such a question." Juvia murmed as she blushed an even deeper shade of pink.

"Awww, come on. We won't tell anyone!" Lucy said.

"Yeah, we're all friends here." Mira-Jane said, with an oddly mischievous smile on her face.

"I bet it'd be Gajeel, you guys are close." Erza said, smiling too.

"No way!" Juvia cried, Gajeel was like a brother to her.

"Gajeel…is…mine." Levy murmed sleepily from her corner, causing all of the girls to crack up.

* * *

"You know what's strange?" Lucy said a few hours later, most of the girls were asleep by now, only Juvia and Erza remained awake.

"The fact that I haven't eaten cake in five hours now?" Erza asked quizzically.

"No, guess again." Lucy smirked.

"Gray and Juvia had a fight before Gray left." Juvia murmed, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh Juvy. I'm sure he didn't mean whatever he did." Lucy said, pulling her friend into a one armed hug, Erza stood up and wobbling, tried to find her sword.

"Where is the bastard? I'll kill him!" She yelled.

Lucy and Juvia made frantic shushing noises at Erza, she wobbled again and fell over, and clearly she had passed out from the alcohol.

"Juvia thinks we should sleep now." Juvia said softly to Lucy, realising that it was nearly dawn, the sky was turning pink.

"Good idea Juvia," Lucy nodded and lay down in her sleeping bag.

The last thing Lucy heard before she fell asleep was a very persistent voice in her head, repeating the same mantra as it had been for the past few months.

'_Get together with Natsu, get together with Natsu.'_

* * *

_**Just a few notes on this chapter,**_

_**I have always thought of Juvia and Gajeel to have a brother/sister relationship. I can't stand the ship because it feels like incest.**_

_**I know a few of the ladies of Fairytail haven't been invited, Wendy, Lisanna and Kinana. Good reason for these oversights, Lisanna is still believed to be dead, I personally do not believe Kinana has joined Fairytail yet and I reckon Wendy wouldn't have been invited to a bachelorette party.**_

_**Well, hope you all liked it, tell me what you liked/disliked ect, just thoughts, opinions ect. Next chapter should be up next Sunday, provided that nothing major happens in my life, so I hope to see y'all then.**_

_**Much love and please review! **_


	4. Chapter 3

_First of a big apology to everyone that this chapter is soso late, but I have a totally good excuse…I was in hospital for aaaaages, I only recently got out and then I was in the South of France on holiday. I'm also sorry that this chapter isn't up to my usual standards, but I'm still kinda out of it with all the medication I'm on. So yah, thanks sosososososososo much to everyone who followed/favourited in my absence and special love to all those who reviewed!_

* * *

And when the broken hearted people

Living in the world agree

There will be an answer, let it be

Let it be- The Beatles

* * *

Chapter 3

**BANG!**

The door to the guild hall swung open with a massive crash, waking all of the girls who were sleeping in various places on the floor.

"What is it?" Lucy slurred tiredly, Erza sat bolt upright and holding her head, she looked pale.

"It's Gray, he…he was attacked!" Lyon said in a panicked tone, Lucy realised that he was carrying Gray's limp body in his arms.

Even in her hung-over state, when Juvia heard Gray's name she jumped up from her position on the floor. She tried to walk in a straight line to Lyon, her mind only focused on what could have happened to Gray.

"What happened to him?" Erza asked quietly from beside Juvia, but all Juvia could focus on was Gray's face. He looked as though he could have been sleeping, but there was an expression of intense pain on his face.

Juvia wanted to scream to the heavens, her Gray could not be hurt, it was not possible that he was hurt. They were getting married, so he couldn't be hurt. That was how the world as supposed to work.

"Let's move him upstairs to the infirmary," Mira-Jane said, "Can someone go and get Wendy and Porlyusica to have a look at him? See if they can heal him."

Juvia heard Lucy and Erza volunteer to go and find the two healers, but she barely registered their words, all she could think of was the last time she and Gray had spoken, their fight now seemed so stupid, so trivial to her. She should have told him that she loved him, and now it was too late.

* * *

Juvia did not leave Gray's side for the next week whilst he remained unconscious. Wendy and Porlyusica had not been able to find anything physically wrong with him, they told the anxious guild that his magic had formed a protective layer around him and he would awake in due course.

During this time Juvia did a lot of deep thinking about many things, but her mind always seemed to come back to one question that haunted her waking and sleeping thoughts. _What had happened to put Gray in this state?_

In most circumstances Juvia was not a paranoid woman, but a tiny voice inside her head kept asking, '_Did he do this on purpose?_'  
For the most part Juvia could quell that little voice, keep it silent. But during the early hours of the morning when she was drifting through a semi-conscious state, the voice attacked her furiously, especially ripping into her relationship with Gray.

'_Why would he like you? You're gloom and doom.'_

'_Everyone hates the rain, including Gray.'_

'_Even Phantom didn't want you, so why would Fairytail?'_

* * *

Exactly a week after Gray was attacked, he awoke from his comatose state.

When he awoke, the only other person in the room was Juvia. The rest of Fairytail had gone home for the night. Juvia was sleeping peacefully on the bed next to Gray when he awoke.

For a few minutes after he awoke, Gray looked around the room, confused as to how he got there. Then he noticed Juvia.  
Gray stood and walked over to her bed; he stood over her and watched her sleep for a few seconds before silently using his Ice Maker Magic.  
He raised his arm above her head, and in the second before he brought it down, Juvia opened her navy blue eyes.

"Gray," she murmed sleepily, "What are you-"

She broke off before she could finish her sentence, her eyes widening in shock and delight that he was awake, that Gray was not dying.

In Juvia's blissful state, she did not notice Gray's arm, until he brought it down sharply, slashing across her flawless face from top to bottom on the left, running straight through her eye.

Juvia screamed a terrified scream and jumped out of bed, clutching her face and crying. She looked, really looked into Gray's eyes and for the first time she saw something different in them, whereas before they had been solid grey, now they were coal black and glinting maliciously.

"Gray, what happened to you?" Juvia asked; her tone shrill with fear and anguish.

"Gray Fullbuster only has one mission in life: Destroy Juvia Lockser." Gray said in a robotic sounding voice.

Juvia felt her heart splinter into tiny pieces, all her worst fears seemed to have been confirmed and the voice inside her head went, _'I told you so.'_

With all the strength she had left in her, Juvia created a water sphere around Gray which would keep him unconscious, but alive.  
Then she ran from the room, blood cascading down her face until she couldn't see properly out of her one good eye anymore.  
Juvia felt her legs give out from underneath her, she had no idea where she was, and all she knew was that her head and heart hurt so badly that she wanted to die. Instead she curled up into a ball and sobbed until she passed out.

And that's how the guild members found her the next morning, lying in a pool of her own blood just in front of the guildhall.

* * *

_DUNDUNDRAMA!_

_So what does everyone think is wrong with Gray? How will the rest of the guild react to Juvia's injury and the fact that Gray caused it? Tell me what you think with an awesome review! (Also cookies for all who review)_

_Much love to y'all! See you soon (Hopefully)_


	5. Chapter 4

**Oh hey guys, thought I'd forgotten you? Nah, just crazy exam times really. I have so much work and I have to start applying to sixth forms, but to do that I need to know where I'm going to be living, which my mother still hasn't decided…But how was everyone's week? Good? Bad? Stressful? Well here is a vaguely NaLu chapter to make everyone happier, hope it works!**

* * *

And all the sinners saints

As heads is tails

Just call me lucifer

Cause I'm in need of some restraint

Sympathy for the devil-Rolling Stones

* * *

Chapter 4

Lucy had had high hopes for the day ahead, the sun was shining, she had woken up early, feeling unusually refreshed and she had enough money to pay her rent and buy herself food for a few months. Her ex-fiancé's will had seen to that.  
James had left Lucy everything he owned; this included his mansion, vast wealth and company. However she could only access them when she turned eighteen, so Lucy had handed the company over to her father. They were on much better terms than they had been, but Lucy couldn't get over his past neglect and disregard for her feelings.

Lost in deep thought, Lucy did not notice the crowd gathered around the guild or that their mutterings where unusually subdued.  
In fact Lucy didn't notice any of this until she slipped as she walked through the doors of the guild.

"Whoa, careful there Luce." Natsu caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Thanks." Lucy muttered and looked down at the floor to see what she had slipped on. Immediately she wished that she hadn't, the floor was slick with scarlet blood, pooling all over the floor and thick splashes of it leading towards the staircase and up the stairs.

"Wh-what happened here?" Lucy asked quietly, her entire body had begun to tremble.  
Images of the girl she's watched die a year ago flashed through her mind and she nearly fell over again. Luckily, Natsu caught her again and led her away from the pool of blood, over to a table where he deposited her in a chair.

"Are you alright?" he asked after a few moments.

"No…" Lucy admitted, she stared down at the table and knotted her gloved hands together on top of it.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Lucy remained silent for a long time, she didn't know where to begin or even if she did want to talk about, but she felt as though she owed Natsu some kind of explanation.

"I…can't even begin to explain…this." Lucy began shakily, "Do you notice how I always wear gloves now?" She didn't directly want to explain her current feelings, but she wanted to tell Natsu about one of the things that had been consuming her for some time.

"Yeah," Natsu replied, "I was wondering about that, it confused me."

"Before…everything, I could touch people's hands with mine. Flesh on flesh contact. After I came back, I brushed against a stranger's hand, bare flesh. Instantly I could see their past, all their memories, and their future, the big and the small." Lucy paused in her story, not looking up at Natsu, but continuing to stare down at the table, as though she found her gloved hands fascinating.

"So I tried again, on one of my friends, I invaded her privacy and…" Lucy made a gasping sound and brought a hand up to cover her mouth.

Natsu reacted instinctively, he grabbed her other hand and held it tight with his own warm hands.

"I saw everything Natsu, her entire life. Her dark secrets, her regrets, things she didn't even know she knew. I…violated her mentally." Lucy looked up at Natsu; her brown eyes were shining with tears.

"Ever since then, I've worn gloves. I don't want to violate anyone again. I don't know what they did to me at that place, but I think this happened because of them."

Natsu didn't know what to say, he desperately wanted to know whoLucy had touched, whose secrets she knew.

"Luce, don't worry about it. We'll help you, that's what friends are for." Natsu heard himself say, but even in his heart he knew he could do very little, he doubted whether anyone could help Lucy.

"Thanks Natsu." Lucy smiled weakly and wiped her eyes with her free hand.

They both stood up and walked towards the crowd of guild members that had gathered at the top of the stairs.

It was only once they'd gotten to the top of the stairs and joined the group that Natsu realised that he was still holding Lucy's hand.  
His brain seemed to both shut down and speed up simultaneously. He forgot how to speak, but his eyes were picking up the most intricate details, such as how Lucy's hair was flatter than usual or how Erza subconsciously leaned towards Jellal or how Levy looked very green and how Wendy was absent from the group.

Erza cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows at Lucy and Natsu, who jumped apart quickly, both blushing furiously.

"What happened here?" Lucy asked quickly to cover up the awkward situation.

"Didn't Natsu tell you?" Jellal asked.

"No, he was going to…" Lucy said, looking up at Natsu.

"Juvia was attacked last night, and we suspect it might have been Gray." Levy whispered.

Lucy felt like her world was spinning, Gray would never hurt anyone, much less Juvia. What had happened to him?

"Is Juvia ok?" Lucy asked in a hushed tone.

"She's stable, thanks to Wendy. Mira-Jane found her in a pool of blood this morning when she came to open up the guild, she called for Wendy immediately." Erza said.

"So now the only question that remains is, what do we do with Gray?" Jellal said.

"We should go talk to him." Levy suggested, Gajeel growled from the back of his throat.

"Not happening shrimp. You aren't being in the same room as him. No way in hell."

"I wasn't asking for permission." Levy spat at him and she stormed off, muttering under her breath. Gajeel watched her go angrily.

There was an awkward silence until Erza cleared her throat and spoke up,

"I'll go in."

"I'm coming too." Jellal immediately said. Erza glared at him.

"I'm coming too; I wanna hear what the Ice-Bastard has to say for himself." Natsu said.

"If Natsu's going, so am I. Gray is my friend." Lucy said simply. Gajeel grunted and nodded to confirm that he too was coming with them.

Gingerly, the five of them made their way into the hospital room and down the aisle to Gray's bed.

He was dripping slightly, but smiling and surrounding him was a pool of blood, but he looked unhurt.

"Hey Grey." Lucy started nervously.

Gray smiled at them, but it was not a normal smile. Something looked vaguely unhinged behind his eyes and his smile was manic.

"Hey." He said, still flashing them the grin.

"Gray, what happened last night?" Jellal asked him.

"Last night?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.

"With Juvia?" Erza asked.

"Juvia?" Gray repeated, as though he couldn't quite remember his own fiancée.

"Juvia Lockser, your fiancée?" Lucy asked in a disbelieving tone.

Then Gray's smile got even wider and even creepier and he began to laugh.

"Is she even still alive after I tried so damn hard to kill the bitch?"

* * *

**Loool, evil Gray. What do you think happened to him? Oh yeah, Lyon wasn't in this chapter, you'll discover why later. Also, what do you guys think happened to Lucy in that place? Who do you reckon she touched? I wanna hear all your theories, however crazy they might sound! Btw, anyone here watch Glee? Did you see the first episode of season 5?! That proposal was sososososo cute, I was crying and drinking tea. It was a bad combo…Whoa, off topic there…never mind. See y'all next week…(hopefully)**

**Much love and please review (free hugs and kisses to all who review!)**


End file.
